2012-12-01 Making An Appointment
Pepper Potts has stopped by the office for a few mandatory meetings and to make sure everything is still working well enough. Of course, that means she ends up here well past seven pm, and she's starting to worry. Tony's been home unattended except for JARVIS and his 'bots for at least four hours now. He could have gotten into ANYTHING. She types an email at full speed to get it done more quickly, and mentally tallies. One more email, and a note for the front desk, and she'll be free to leave for the weekend. Nothing can ever go to plan, and this time is no different. While Pepper is typing that email at full speed her intercom buzzes. It's the security desk downstairs, and the poor guy working the desk sounds a cross between gobsmacked, excited, and confused - "Miss Potts?" he asks, almost tentatively, "We have a situation down here." and behind him it sounds like it, the sounds of increased crowd activity and excitement are audible. Replying to the page without touching her phone -- she's trusting JARVIS to relay for her -- Pepper says distractedly, "What's going on?" Her typing doesn't even slow down. Nearly done with this email, nearly done. "I did leave instructions to forward all calls to my cell." The voice over the intercom sounds a little regretful, "I know ma'am, and I'm sorry but I wouldn't call if it weren't important -- But um, Superman's down here and he's asking to speak with you." The rapid typing stutters to a stop at that and Pepper turns to look at her phone. "Excuse me, what? Um, all right, please see him to my office. Thank you." She spends the next fifteen seconds staring at her desk phone in wide-eyed shock, the following minute and twenty seconds hastily and perhaps a bit messily finishing the email, and the subsequent minute and a half hastily tidying up the surface of her desk and making sure that anything information that is in the least bit sensitive is either tucked away in folders, stashed in her desk drawers, or safely hidden behind her computer's screen saver. She sets a blank memo pad and a single mechanical pencil in front of herself on her desk and takes a deep breath as she hears the elevator ding. And then she stands. Show time. ..and it was actually a minute and a half later, as Superman took approximately 18 seconds signing Autographs for gathered crowds and security personnel before being brought up, and even then, two for the guys who were escorting him. However, when they reached her floor they allowed him to continue on by himself. He reaches the antechamber for her office and is shown in be /her/ personal assistant. He does not impress. He is dressed as is he always seen, and despite being only six-foot-three in person he seems much larger than that in the flesh. His physique rivals that of Captain America in fitness and care, though their strength levels are vastly lopsided. Despite fitting like a second skin, the outfit covers quite a bit, not leaving him immodest in the least. He moves slowly, but with confidence and a touch of humility. When he sees Pepper he flashes that broad, wide radiant smile he is known for and his bluer-than-blue eyes twinkle, "Miss Potts," he says, his voice gentle but deep, "A great pleasure to meet you. I'm Superman." he says simply. Obviously. Like he could be anyone else. Offering a mostly sincere smile in return, Pepper hopes that her makeup is completely concealing the dark circles under her eyes from having spent so many days watching over Tony recently. "Superman, hello. To what do I owe this visit?" She gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk, inviting the Kryptonian to sit. "Good timing, by the way. Five minutes from now and I would have already been on my way home." Or back to the mansion to check on Tony, anyway. No word from JARVIS at all. She's sure he'd at least let her know if anything was happening that needed her attention. Superman nods and says "Thank you," softly as he settles into the offered seat. Anyone who's not used to a cape might look clumsily; Superman does it with well practiced ease. Crossing one leg in front of the other and folding his hands into his lap his smile only dims a little, "Good luck for me that my timing was right today, then." he says, good naturedly. He clears his throat, "I promise I won't take any more of your time than what's necessary, then, Miss Potts." he takes a breath, "My visit here is professional, actually: I need to schedule a private meeting with Mr. Stark." he says, voice flat and matter of fact. Superman has gone all business. Pepper Potts returns to her seat as well, immediately noting the change in the timbre of his voice and becoming equally business-like. "Mr. Stark has not been well recently, as I'm sure the tabloids have been only too happy to mention. But, I will speak with him this evening and tell him that you were hoping to meet with him." Maybe that might even help pull Tony of this really serious low he's hit. It's way worse than any she can remember, even more so than when he'd just returned from Afghanistan. "Is there a way that I can reach you after I've spoken with him?" Superman nods, "They have, but as I'm sure we're both aware the tabloids have a bad habit of inflating things so I was clearly hoping this was the case. My apologies that he's as ill as he is. My.." he pauses, "My request can wait until his well enough to take a meeting, but when he is you can reach me via the Daily Planet." he pauses, "It's been my public contact for quite sometime. You should be able to ask for Superman, and they will direct you to the correct desk for such things. They'll be expecting your calls so it won't be considered fraudulent or a prank." he pauses a moment, "May I ask what is wrong with Mr. Stark? Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Pepper Potts nods a bit as she jots down a note for herself (in old school shorthand, no less) then looks at Superman and pauses to consider his offer of assistance. Several options of what to say cross her mind, but she just can't bring herself to flatly lie to the Kryptonian's face. It would be nearly as bad as lying to Steve. So, she finally ends up just sighing faintly. "Probably not. He's ... working through some emotional things, and he's not really the sort to take pep talks well, you know?" She's being the only thing she can do so far by consistently being there for him and not letting his bad tempers scare her away, but she can't help but worry if it's just simply not going to be enough. Superman ponders this a moment, and while not having sunk into depression himself he has had his share of 'grey days'. He takes what he knows of Stark into account, before speaking. "I do." he says, and there's a contemplative edge to his voice. "From what I can tell, he's not one for cheerleaders. However.." he says and there's a brief pause, maybe a second before he speaks again. For some that's not long, for him? A lifetime. "..you might tempt him with this offer: I have a job for him, call it a commission, and it will require every ounce of technological and engineering genius he possesses. Frankly, Miss Potts, I trust no one else with what I have in mind." Pepper Potts raises her eyebrows at this. "Could you perhaps give me a brief overview? Something to ... pique his interest?" This has potential, and that's not something she's about to let pass Tony by. She knows she's not at all technically inclined, but even just a vague idea might be enough. "It just might help." Superman shakes his head, "Details? No. I'm afraid that must remain between myself, and Mr. Stark - however, I can tell you that what I need requires nothing less than his best effort, and more than just myself relies on him being every bit as good as I know he can be." - the tone is as flat and as matter of fact as to brook no further disclosure. He's said as much as he's going to, and he hopes his tone has made that apparent. Pepper Potts recognizes the tone of finality easily enough and nods, hoping she successfully keeps disappointment from showing on her face. "I understand. I'll make sure to mention it to Mr. Stark, and I hope to be back in contact with you soon." She looks down at the one little line of shorthand on her pad of paper can't help but wonder if she's pouring too much hope into this. Well, really only one way to find out. "Is there anything else I can help you with this evening?" Superman shakes his head and holds his hands out in front of himself as if giving you something, "No, Miss Potts. That's all I have at the moment, and even now I feel like I've robbed you too much of your weekend. Please do contact me when Mr. Stark is better and has had a chance to hear what you've told him and made a decision. It is not, as of right now, a time sensitive issue." he says, voice once again deep and pleasant. Pepper Potts offers another smile, this one less successful at hiding the worry, insecurity, exhaustion... "I will be sure to do so, whichever way he decides. And it's all right. This is actually kind of an early evening for what I'm used to." And really, that is true. She usually works later than this. She moves to stand, one hand reaching for her shoulder bag on the floor by her feet. Superman nods and moves to stand himself, "I should ask before I go, is there anything I can do for /you/? Anything that you might require a guy of my talents for? I'm happy to lend a hand to you for whatever you might need." Pepper Potts shakes her head no and smiles. "Not really, no. But I do appreciate the offer." She stands and puts her bag on her shoulder. "Well, unless you have a way to turn back time." She's not serious, of course, that's just simply not possible. It's the realm of fiction like Doctor Who. Superman cocks an eyebrow, "Well, I've had some theories about that, but nothing that wouldn't at the very lease involve reversing the orbit of the earth first." he says, almost like he's joking. Almost. "I do appreciate your time this afternoon, however. I'm glad you were able to see me at such short notice - it's very appreciated." Pepper Potts offers another sketchy smile. "Of course. And I really hope that your project proposal for Mr. Stark turns out to be beneficial to everyone." She steps out from behind her desk, one hand almost unconsciously smoothing down the front of her blouse as she does so. "So, shall we? JARVIS, please let Tony know I'm on my way over now." She seems to be addressing thin air with that last. Superman nods, his small faltering ever so slightly, "If he's successful, I'm sure it will be for most everyone concerned." is his cryptic reply. "I'll be happy to escort you out - I'm sure you're used to crowds and press. Let's just hope the tabloids and paparazzi are kind to us." he says. "Of course, Miss Potts," the disembodied AI voice replies. Pepper actually chuckles faintly at Superman's offer to escort her out. "There's a car waiting for me downstairs, actually. Would you like a ride at least part way? It'll be much easier to avoid the paparazzi that way." Of course, it may well make all of the tabloid gossip that much worse, but she's never been one to pay stuff like that any attention. Superman shakes his head, "Oh no, I usually don't drive - no reason to increase my carbon footprint when I can fly. I'll be happy to see you to your car, though. I can find my way back to Metropolis from there." he says, amiably enough. It seems like Superman pays about as much attention to that kind of press as you do. Pepper Potts ahs and nods. "Thank you. I tried to convince Happy that we should get a full electric car, but he looked at me like I'd spouted blasphemy, so I haven't dared mention it again." She leads the way back to the elevator, and from there to the parking garage where the aforementioned driver and a sleek, black car wait. "Well, again, it was a pleasure meeting you, Superman." Superman nods, and offers that beaming white smile again. "The pleasure was all mine. I hope your weekend is enjoyable and once again give my wishes of a speedy recovery to Mr. Stark." he makes sure you're safely in your car and away before making his way to the mouth of the garage where he takes flight: up, up, and away and back to the skyline of Metropolis with the key part of his plan in play. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs